Stepping Back Simply
by Sirhorsealot
Summary: Alcor's reminiscing of an event with a past Mizar. (NOT A ONE-SHOT!) My first take on the transcendence AU. Sorry if the characters are slightly off-character! Please review to help me improve this story!
1. Chapter 1

Alcor was nonchalantly floating about, observing a Mizar in secret. He felt he shouldn't interfere with this Mizar's life. Not with how the Mizar just prior to this one went about and nearly ruined an alternate universe. Alcor, boring of this task, revisited the memories of just forty years prior. He was watching and regularly interacting with a Mizar named Michele Gosnell. She was, to say the least, a lot like Mabel, the original 'Mizar', in a lot of ways. She had practically unending spunk and was adorable to the point of slight creepyness or oddness. She even managed to rip a hole in the multiverse, sending herself and Alcor to both the past and an alternate dimension.

"Where... Are we?" Michele asked, confused to find them in a lush forest. Forests and just greenery in general pretty much ceased to exist this boundlessly in her sense of reality and just in the world in general. It was... hard to process. Alcor wasn't to far from her and, although she paid him little mind, she watched his reaction out of the corner of her eye. Alcor got up, momentarily surprised to find himself promptly planted on the ground. He felt his body swiftly, realization dawning.

"I'm mortal! How?" Alcor asked, his voice reminiscent of it's former echoey, electric tone. Michele turned to look at him, REALLY look at him and found him to be correct. His body looked perfectly normal. In fact, the only thing off about him was his clothes and, of course, his still-existent wings, stretching from his torso and framing his now hardly threatening human body. They were still a grey matching his suit but, with a snap of his fingers, Alcor's outfit changed and the wings were left to stand out. His shirt became plain and white and his pants became simply blue jeans. He was, Michele noted, grimacing, his top hat changing to a plain blue and white hat with blue surrounding a pine tree in white. She wanted to ask him as to why he made those changes, but Alcor turned his head abruptly upon hearing some familiar voices. They drew closer, matching eachother, as Alcor hid behind a tree and motioned for Michele to follow his example. The two voices drew even nearer, until, finally, the two stumbled into the small grassy clearing. The sight was shocking as the two both looked just like Alcor in one of his many forms. The only difference was the numbers on their hats in place of a blue pine tree. Who were these two strange doppelgangers?


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Four, what do you think?" An Alcor clone asked it's companion. The fellow Alcor clone shrugged and gestured relatively opinionlessly. The clone, presumably Three, got frustrated. "Well, we need to decide on whether or not to actually add in that entry on the reverse merfolk!" Three exclaimed, a bit angry sounding. Alcor couldn't help himself. He began chuckling, then bursting into outright laughter. The clones, HIS two clones, were still alive and well.

"Wow! I didn't think you two would behave quite like that! Man, is Four mute or something now?" Alcor asked rhetorically, still laughing from this great reveal. Four looked at him questionably while Three crossed his arms moodily.

"And who are you, exactly?" Three asked defensively. Alcor was able to pull himself together, his voice still retaining the remains of a laugh.

"Alcor. Alcor the Dreambender. And, in an alternate universe, I'm ac-" Alcor cut himself off. He then facepalmed, realizing the mistake he almost made. No, he would get these old clones of his to trust him and, at the right moment, he would surprise them with the news. That is, if he ever decided to reveal it. It could very well change the course of history in this version of their universe. Michele cautiously approached the scene.

"Umm... Who are you clones?" Michele asked, Alcor able to feel her confusion. Three looked at her, surprised, apparently, to see someone so closely paralleling Mabel.

"Oh, uh. W-we... We're numbers Three and Four." Three explained, scratching his head awkwardly. Michele nodded, intruiged by the clones' close resemblance to a frequent form of Alcor's. His form of a twelve-year-old. Alcor pressed his wings flat to his sides as he looked down upon the clones.

"You two know where the Mystery Shack is? I haven't been around these parts for... awhile." Alcor asked, figuring that their lack of response was the clones dismissing his earlier introduction.

"Oh, yeah. It's... just a bit further and, uh, you know, has a pretty big crowd around it about this time." Three explained, looking uncomfortable. Alcor nodded.

"Thanks, Three. Care to join us?" Alcor asked the two. Four shook his head, looking kinda scared. He had obviously taken note of Alcor's introduction. Either that or his black eyes and luminescent golden pupils. Three just turned his gaze away, probably too embarrassed to say anything for or against it. Alcor sighed. "You know, if you didn't want to come you could've just said no." Alcor said, a tad annoyed. He motioned for Michele, who was still a bit confuddled, to follow him as he lead the way through the woods to the shack he had, at some point, called home.


	3. Chapter 3

"So... How did we get here exactly?" Michele asked Alcor, who was walking beside her. Alcor turned to look at her. She didn't know?!

"You're the one who got us in this mess in the first place!" Alcor yelled, shock and confusion turning to frustration. Michele looked at him, obviously confused as to how she caused the ordeal. "I leave you alone for five minutes and, somehow, you rip a hole in the multiverse." Alcor muttered.

"Oh, so that's what that was?" Michele asked, looking a but embarrassed. Alcor nodded, hardly surprised that she didn't realize it before. "Oh." Michele said. "Sorry..." She finally finished. Alcor nodded, knowing that she had meant no harm. They, just then, reached the Mystery Shack. Alcor couldn't help but smile at the familiar sight.

"Okay, we're here. So, how do we go about introducing ourselves? If I had my full powers, then I could've just blipped us right in there..." Alcor said, mostly to himself. He didn't realize what Michele was doing until too late.

"Knock, knock!" Michele said enthusiastically, knocking the front door. Alcor stared at her in horror as she awaited a response. The door flew open and who Alcor knew to be his past-self, Dipper Pines, stepped out.

"What do you want?" Dipper asked rather innocently. Alcor could imagine his thoughts focusing on making that sentence sound as friendly as possible. The thought almost made Alcor laugh.

"Well, my friend and I" Michele motioned to Alcor, sitting a bit away behind a bush. "need a place to stay. Our house was burnt to the ground and we've been in desperate need of somewhere new to stay." Michele finished. Boy, she could put on show. Dipper instantly looked sympathetic.

"I think that's okay." Dipper said, letting Michele in and waiting to let Alcor in. Alcor got up and walked past him, watching his expression. Dipper's face turned to pure shock, probably at how similar this stranger looked like him. Alcor, once inside, quietly herded Michele upstairs. The air inside was somehow colder than outside so Alcor snapped his fingers and he was now also wearing a red flannel shirt over his white tee. Dipper then stepped upstairs, Mabel close behind him.

"So, who ARE you two?" Dipper asked, arms crossed. "You" he pointed to Alcor "look way too similar to me and you" he pointed to Michele "look and kinda act too much like my sister." Dipper said, suspicious.

"Well, hate to burst your bubble, but I AM you." Alcor said, lifting himself off the ground with his wings. Dipper looked at him in shock. He obviously hadn't expected an older version of himself from another universe to be so off. Michele immediately looked to Mabel.

"Mabel Pines... The ORIGINAL Mizar. I guess that would mean, at the very least, are souls are the same." Michele said, looking both surprised and rather awkward. The Pines twins stood there, shocked. This was going to take a lot of popsicles and a long, long conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

It took two hours, Michele realized. Alcor had been silent through most of it, presumably cursing in this head. The Pines twins were simply blown back by the explanation Michele gave them and they hardly seemed to believe a thing Michele said.

"But, it's true!" Michele argued, sounding sad and even a bit whiny.

"No! I refuse to believe that I become a creepy demon who stalks a 'Mizar' every time one pops up!" Dipper yelled, denial making him rash. Alcor shook his head, turning his body to face them.

"In this universe, that may be entirely impossible considering no two universes are the same." Alcor said, his face only slightly deadpan and actually even betraying intrigue.

"No! You two are crazy if you think we'll buy this garbage!" Dipper said, voice and anger rising. Alcor clenched his fists, hardening his face and shooting Dipper a look of pure, uncontrollable fury. If this didn't stop soon, things could get bad.

"Everyone, stop! Dipper, we need to listen to them. Can you do that for me, bro?" Mabel asked, trying to sway him with a cute look. Dipper groaned while Alcor smiled sadly at the sight. Michele was actually confused about that. Alcor never told her of a mortral life before becoming Alcor the Dreambender. He never said his full name or talked about his past. Michele turned to ask him a question when she realized he was crying. Shiny, golden tears fell down his face and left twin tear tracks in their place. He sniffled before wiping them away. Dipper and Mabel seemed to notice as they began watching him too.

"Sorry, it's just... When you haven't truly been around your sister in a few millennia, it starts to build up. Your emotions, that is." Alcor said, looking away a bit awkwardly. Michele hadn't though him to be the sensitive type, but he seemed to be pretty emotionally drived. Then again, this was his SISTER that he hadn't seen in thousands of years. He had good reason and a pretty good ticket out of being made fun of.

"See! Totally you!" Mabel said, elbowing Dipper in the stomach. Dipper visibly flinched before backing away.

"Okay, okay. So, what are we supposed to do about you two?" Dipper asked, motioning to the two across the room. Mabel shrugged, mirroring Michele.

"How about we live with you until we can return?" Alcor asked, beginning to grin. As his pupils' glowing intensified, Michele knew this wouldn't end well.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper had, at first, protested. His frustration was understandable, but still annoying and, in the end, pointless. Alcor gave him some credit, though. He was an alternate version of his past self, and he really knew what it was like to be there. Alcor then mentally facepalmed. All this talk was reminding him of his stupid decision to reveal himself. He knew that now, with Dipper knowing, the fate of this alternate universe would change and new universes would have to be built around it to accommodate this change. Alcor let out a heavy sigh, attracting everyone's attention.

"Something wrong?" Michele asked, looking a bit confused but actually concerned.

"What, you've never heard me sigh before?" Alcor snapped, letting his self frustration get the better of him.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were all right! It's not my fault you're so stupid!" Michele yelled, retaliating. Alcor felt that blow directly at his heart.

"You know what? Fine. I don't need your incessant concern, but thanks anyways." Alcor replied, running his temples. Michele really knew how to bend him to her will.

"Well, I'm sorry I was being so nice! Maybe I should be more like you!" Michele yelled. Almost at once, her face turned apologetic. However, she cowered in fear at the indefinite outrage that was soon to follow. It took Alcor a minute to really process what she had said and, once he had, the room went totally silent.

"What did you say?" Alcor asked, his voice barely a whisper. Michele continued to cower in the corner, fear shaking her body. Alcor felt his rage alter him and, all at once, he was changed. His skin crumbled away to black with lines in fading and brightening gold that looked to be in a brick-like pattern. His eyes' glow illuminated the room as the sheer force of his rage broke the lightbulb. His mouth opened to reveal dagger-sharp fangs and from his fingers sprouted claws. His wings propelled him into the air, blue fire devouring his hands hungrily. Within moments, he'd gone from a nearly normal looking guy to a black and gold demon with certain death in the air. He lunged forward, only to stop at Michele's neck. He backed away from her, turning his back. He then let out a long, shrill screech that lasted for several minutes. As it subsided, Alcor returned to his 'mortal' state, the black and gold crumbling away to reveal pale skin and his claws retreating inwards. His fangs dulled to the point of nearly being normal teeth and his wings once more became soft and leathery. Alcor landed on his old bed, keeping his eyes off the other three in the room. This was why he couldn't live among mortals. Michele patted him on the back, Alcor promptly ignoring her. Dipper looked like he would pass out at any moment and Mabel was hiding under her covers. Then, almost with perfect timing to Alcor tucking his wings back to his sides, two men barged into the room.

"What was that? Are you two all right?" One asked, finding Alcor and Michele on the bed. "Who are you?" He asked, sounding a bit threatening. Alcor chuckled. As Alcor turned to face him, Mabel poked her head out of her sheets.

"Sorry for the ruckus. We got a bit carried away." Alcor said, trying to shrug off the awkward air in the room. All was silent until Dipper finally fell, fainting. This was going to take a lot of explaining.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was silent for a moment before one man went over to Dipper's body, picking it up carefully.

"Stanford and Stanley Pines, I presume." Alcor said, knowing full well who they were. Michele sat behind Alcor, kind of cowering behind him. The whole room seemed to react slowly to Alcor's statement. It was as though they simply couldn't believe that he knew who they were.

"Yep. That's us." The other man, Stanley Pines said, breaking the tension with a rather sour response. Stanford shot him an agitated look.

"Who are YOU and what are you doing here?" Stanford demanded angrily. Alcor chuckled at this, amused by Ford's family protectiveness.

"No one special. We just needed a place to stay and these two seemed more than ready to oblige." Alcor said smoothly, expression calm. If there was one thing Alcor was good at, it was putting in a show. Stanford seemed a little surprised by this although Stanley just shook his head lightly.

"Go figure." Stanley muttered, looking to his brother for some sort of answer as to what they should do. Stanford gave him an 'I don't know!' kind of look and rubbed his temples.

"You can stay here. But, only if Mabel varieties your statement." Stanford decided, looking over to Mabel. Mabel crawled out from under her sheets, looking rather nervous.

"Yes, we did offer to let them stay." Mabel said, loud and clear. She seemed shaken, although it was understandable considering what she had seen earlier that night. No one liked the sight of Alcor when angry. Stanford nodded, looking serious. Stanley just muttered something under his breath.

"Well, call me if you need anything." Stanley said, exiting the room. To some, it would've appeared as though he didn't care. Of course, that was incredibly wrong. Stanford sighed, watching him go.

"So, I take it you want to hear more about us?" Alcor asked slightly innocently. Michele smiled a bit at this, although it was more a smile of relief that one of happiness.

"Yes. You can start off with your names and how you stumbled into Dipper and Mabel." Stanford said, searing himself on the floor. So, Alcor began. From the beginning; he was living with his relatives here and their house unfortunately caught fire. His family all died and he only survived because he'd been out getting groceries. Of course, his little sister, Michele, came with him grocery shopping, also surviving. They roamed around the woods for a few days after getting lost. Then, they ran into Dipper and Mabel and that's how it all started. Of course, this was all lies building on what he had preciously said. But, Alcor was impressed by his own ability to lie so well. Maybe things would be alright.


End file.
